


Survive For Me

by gatherer_of_dust



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hubert uses a cheesy pickup line, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Vampire jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatherer_of_dust/pseuds/gatherer_of_dust
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert go on a walk before the approaching battle, both of them anxious. Then, they end up confessing their love to one another, and Hubert gets an invitation into Ferdinand's tent. Two lovers unite in the midst of a raging war, and decide to live for one another, so that they can continue to love.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A Walk In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually kind of proud of this one, so y'all please be nice! 
> 
> Ugh, I love these two so much. I want to write more for them at some point, so stay tuned if you want.

It was late in the evening when Ferdinand had decided to retire his training lance and turn in for the night. He had been exercising and practicing tirelessly since their next battle had been announced, and every muscle in his body had been exhausted, his chest and arms dripping with sweat that he had hardly been able to towel off. Now, they were camped just outside the field where it would be taking place. The same field where they had fought the battle of the eagle and lion not long ago.

His long ginger locks had been growing tiresome to take care of lately, and so he had begun to pick up the habit of tying them back, despite Hubert’s strange remarks that made him blush, for some reason. Why was he acting different? 

The other day, he’d told him that he looked nice with his hair pulled away from his face - almost as lovely as he did with it down. The remark had confused him, and that was perhaps why he was putting more effort into his training as of late; to get many things off of his mind.

For one, he couldn’t adjust to viewing his old friends from the monastery as his enemies - mere numbers that he was meant to cut down. It didn’t feel right, and he couldn’t shake that uneasy feeling he got every time the war horns sounded. It made him sick.

Hubert, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble striking down anyone that opposed his Lady Edelgard. Sometimes Ferdinand wondered if he would be as quick to cut him down as anyone else, if he was ordered to. 

After all, it had been Hubert who had convinced him to join he and Edelgard’s side - something in his voice back then had sounded almost imploring - and after he had learned the truth about his father and watched him fall from his grace, Hubert had been the only one to whip him back into shape and keep him from running away. He had seriously considered it, running away from everything that he couldn’t or didn’t want to understand, but that was no way for a true noble to behave. 

Sure, his father had been no gentleman and definitely not a model of what a noble should be, but that didn’t mean that Ferdinand couldn’t still strive to be better, and prove everyone wrong about his family name. He alone could retrieve it from the darkness, and prevent his father’s sins from besmirching his title. 

At least, that was what he wanted to believe, but even nobles grew tired of striving to be great and honorable. He had watched too many of his former comrades be slaughtered - several by his own hands - and he wanted to scream, though no sound would come out if he tried.

When he returned to his tent, he untied his resplendent hair and let it pool around his shoulders. He saw a handheld mirror lying by his cot, and picked it up, peering into it with dissatisfaction. Nothing about him had improved - he still hated himself. He wondered, then, how Hubert must’ve felt. Did he feel the same way?

He wanted to stop thinking about Hubert, but the dark-haired man’s words echoed around in his head ceaselessly. He picked up a pair of scissors carefully, and examined the length of his tresses in the mirror’s face, about to decide where to cut it off when he heard a voice coming from outside.

“Ferdinand? Are you asleep already?” He called in in a strangely soft voice.

Ferdinand started. “H-Hubert? What is it?” He replied in a much louder voice than he’d intended, his fingers slipping from the handle of the scissors as they clattered to the ground.

“Quiet! Lady Edelgard is sleeping. You are incorrigible, Ferdinand.” They both knew that there was no way Edelgard was asleep. She was probably planning and going over tactics in her tent with a lamp burning low. Now that he thought about it, why wasn’t Hubert with her? He was the tactician, after all. Clearly he was up to something.

“Give Lady Edelgard my apologies, then. What do you want, Hubert?” He spoke brusquely.

He heard Hubert sigh from the other side of the tent. “Can I come in? It’s quite cold out.”

Ferdinand huffed in reply, and thoughtlessly dropped the mirror and scissors on his cot. When he poked his head through the entrance to the tent, he could clearly see that Hubert was shivering, and there was even the faintest hint of a blush on his nose and cheeks. His ebon curls that covered his forehead looked almost soft, and his golden eyes weren’t as harsh as usual.

“I’ll ask again, on what business are you outside my tent?” He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Hubert looked slightly taken aback. Just what had come over him? Usually, he was quick to bite back with an equally snide remark. His eyes scanned the inside of the tent and fell on the mirror and scissors. “What were you doing with those scissors? Trying to give yourself a trim? I wouldn’t recommend it.” Was all that he replied.

“And what is that supposed to mean? No, that’s none of your business, anyways. Just tell me what you want from me and begone, please.” Ferdinand found that he couldn’t bear to be in Hubert’s presence any longer.

Hubert scowled, and his features hardened. “Fine. I guess I will go, then. I apologize for disrupting whatever you were doing.” His eyes lingered on his chest and arms, where his shirt stuck to his muscles due to sweat and made him appear a wholly different vision. They roamed up to his hair with an almost melancholy look, and Ferdinand instantly regretted saying such harsh words, though they were usually normal between the two of them. What was Hubert’s problem?

“You know what, no. Such behavior is inexcusable from a noble. I apologize for treating you as such unprovoked, Hubert. You may come in, if you like.” Ferdinand finally assented, giving into Hubert’s strange behavior.

Hubert was just about to turn to leave when he said this, and when he looked back, it was evident that he was trying to conceal a look of shock that was barely hidden from his face. His mouth formed into a line when he replied. “Oh, so you do have some respect for your superiors. I’m glad to hear it.”

Ferdinand glared daggers at him. Since when was Hubert any better than him? “Don’t be so cocky, von Vestra. I might change my mind about letting you in.” Regardless, the ginger-haired noble admitted him into his humble abode.

Hubert stepped in reluctantly. “Well, at least you know how to keep it clean. Sort of.” He refrained from wrinkling his nose, and instead gave him a compliment.

Ferdinand rushed to hide the pair of scissors, and allowed Hubert a seat on his cot. “You can sit down, if you like. What brings you here, though, if you don’t mind my asking, your highness?” On any other day, Hubert would have found that addition to his sentence as good as blasphemy, but for some reason, he said nothing.

“I was going to invite you to accompany me on a stroll, but it appears it is far too cold for that.” He gestured to the wintry world beyond the canvas walls.

Ferdinand knit his brows. “And why would you do that?”

Hubert looked at a loss for words. “Oh, no reason. Well, perhaps I was just doing my duty to her highness by checking in on you.”

“And how does checking in on me do any service to Lady Edelgard?” Ferdinand chuckled.

Hubert pursed his lips and said nothing. “You know what, perhaps I will go. I can see that I have intruded.”

Ferdinand’s heart plummeted in his chest. 

He spoke up in a small voice. “No, wait. I’ll take you up on that walk. You don’t have to leave alone.” He didn’t understand the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

Hubert’s eyes widened slightly in wonder, and he chuckled amusedly. “Well, if you insist. I advise that you dress warmly, however. Not in...well, whatever you were training in.” His eyes scanned Ferdinand’s body that showed through his sweat-soaked clothes. He had been training so hard that he had hardly felt the cold, but now he shivered. 

Instantly becoming conscious of how exposed he was, both to the weather and to Hubert’s chilly gaze, he blushed. “Then whatever are you standing around for? Kindly exit the tent so that I may change in privacy. Unless it is your wish to watch me undress.” He snuck in that snide remark with a slight hope of getting some sort of reaction from the mage.

Now it was Hubert’s turn to blush, a light dusting of pink coloring his cheeks. “I can assure you that I have no such wish. I will wait without. By the way, you smell dreadful, but I suppose that cannot be helped. Be quick, please.” He turned and left in a huff, letting in a whirlwind of frigid air as he did that chilled Ferdinand’s bones.

Once the young noble was outfitted accordingly and bundled up to his throat, he surveyed himself in the hand mirror briefly and decided on tying back his hair before leaving the tent. He had splashed his body with water from his portable container that he always carried with him, and had then toweled himself dry before changing, but Hubert was right, there was nothing to be done about his stench of sweat.

“You sure took your time. I’ve been waiting for ages.” Hubert commented coolly when he emerged.

“I appreciate your patience.” Ferdinand replied with a smack of bitterness. “Now, where will we be walking?”

“I was thinking on a nice path through the woods to the south of our camp, as we are on the fringe of it. I’ve taken some time to explore it when Edelgard sent myself and a few others to scout the area for spies. It’s quite lovely.”

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to go there myself, but are you sure it is wise to do so this late at night?”

“Remember that you are with a magic user, Ferdinand. If we come across any bear or some monster from your wild imagination, I will be sure to dispel it. Don’t worry your pretty little head, for I shall protect us.” He laughed darkly.

Ferdinand reddened once more, but said nothing in reply. “Fine, the woods sound alright. But let us set out at once, for I worry that I will not be back in time to get adequate rest for tomorrow.”

“What, will you be upset if you don’t get your beauty sleep?” Hubert sneered.

“Will you stop making remarks about my hygiene, Hubert? I know that I, as an athletic noble of pure blood, am naturally good-looking, and that I have it as my duty to maintain my health, but you’re making it sound like an annoyance.” He scoffed.

“So you are saying that you’re beautiful? How full of air is your head, I wonder?”

Ferdinand scowled. “You were the one who was implying that, Hubert. Often I speculate on what you really think of me. Perhaps you admire my handsome features and natural charm?”

Hubert’s face flushed once more. “I- I think nothing of the sort.”

The two of them walked in relative silence as they entered the cover of the trees, which whispered entrancingly and swayed slightly in the night breeze. Snow began to fall as they continued deeper into the woods, and Ferdinand reached out to catch some of them in his glove.

“It’s a lovely night, wouldn’t you agree?” Hubert mused.

“Yes, I would indeed. The way that the snowfall dusts the trees is exquisite, worthy of a painting.”

“Certainly.” Hubert smiled to himself, and without warning, he took Ferdinand’s hand in his own gloved one. “But not nearly so much as you, my dear Ferdinand.”

The noble jumped in fright, and pulled his hand away. “Whatever is the matter with you, Hubert? Have you finally lost it?! Or perhaps you think it amusing to play with me like that?”

Hubert blinked. “Play with you? Whatever do you mean?”

“Oh, you know. Of course you know. How could you not?” Ferdinand bit savagely, refusing to meet his eyes.

“No, I don’t. Do tell, please.”

“No! You know what, I regret joining you on this walk. The weather’s awful, and you’re being just as cruel!”

“Ferdinand.” Hubert soothed in a calm voice. “I wasn’t lying or playing with your emotions when I said that you were beautiful. That was what I took you out here to say. Away from all the noise and the lights of the tents. 

“I wanted to tell you that I...well, I admire you greatly, despite how obnoxious you can be at times, and that I have long felt a loneliness in my heart that I feel can only be dispelled by you. I need you, Ferdinand. We can go back, if you like, but not before you give me your answer. Do you feel the same?”

Ferdinand looked shocked, his expression showing that he was clearly processing Hubert’s vexing words. “I...Hubert, if you’re making this up to toy with me, I must applaud your dedication, for that was quite a touching speech. But if you truly mean it, then I-”

Hubert reached out and gently fondled a ginger lock of hair between his forefinger and thumb with a look of awe on his face, his gaze shifting to Ferdinand’s eyes. “I would never toy with you, Ferdinand. Not in that way. Though i’ll admit, it is fun to play with you sometimes, hurting your feelings or manipulating you has never come across to me as appealing.”  
Ferdinand’s cheeks turned a rosy hue. “You mean that, Hubert? Truly? That you love me? And that you aren’t pretending to catch me off my guard?”

Hubert smiled genuinely, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. “Yes.” He leaned in and kissed Ferdinand’s freezing lips, and before either of them knew it, both became warmed to their toes as they opened their mouths and their tongues began to explore, almost desperate for the other’s heat.

Hubert seized Ferdinand’s arms, and Ferdinand wrapped his own around Hubert’s neck, as their tongues clashed passionately, eyes closed, each deeply consumed in the kiss so much that they were almost one person.

Hubert, who had been made Edelgard’s vassal at the age of six, felt that he might as well have been born one. But now, he felt free, finally making a decision of his own, which was to love Ferdinand, and to finally show his love for Ferdinand. 

He had never loved the empire, nor even Edelgard - not truly - but what had kept him going every day had been Ferdiand, and their daily interactions. That had kept him from caving in, and had helped him maintain a perfect disguise as a loyal vassal, and not a weak, scared little boy that wanted to go home. Now, Ferdinand was his home.

He pulled away, slightly dazed from the intensity of the kiss, and both of them blinked at each other confusedly, still entangled in one another’s arms.

Ferdinand was the one to speak first. “I- uh...wow. This is embarrassing, but that might have been my first real kiss.” He touched his lips in amazement. “That was really...um, that was nice.”

Hubert, too, was flustered. “I...yes, that was lovely. I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” He removed his hands from Ferdinand’s shoulders, realizing that his fingers had dug in deep.

“No, it’s fine. I...well, I suppose I don’t have to tell you that I feel the same. If you hadn’t done it, I would’ve been the one to...well, give in.” He chuckled faintly.

“Well, I’m glad.”

The two of them returned to the tents in the same silence, almost stoic and completely without sound. However, each held the other’s hand in his own, happy and content with each other for the first time. Or perhaps they had always been that way.

They didn’t care what people thought when they saw them so close to one another, holding each other’s hand. Instead, when they finally reached Ferdinand’s tent, they stood before it hesitantly, both of them asking a question.

“You know, there’s a pretty big battle tomorrow. Both Claude and Dimitri will be there. We might not make it out alive.” Already, Hubert knew what Ferdinand was suggesting.

“No, we will.” He assured him seriously. “And we’ll win, too.”

“You know, I don’t even care about that anymore. Winning. I just hope that we both survive.” Ferdinand admitted.

Hubert wanted to reply, but couldn’t find the words.

“So, do you want to come in?” Ferdinand eyed him cautiously.

Hubert smiled. “If you’re willing to have me as company, then I’d be quite obliged to.” He kissed him boldly on the lips before he stepped into his tent, causing Ferdinand’s ears to burn bright red. As stated before, neither of them really cared what the other people thought.


	2. The Lovers Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do it asdkdkfkdckjdk I'm sorry if this is terrible

“Sit down, please.” Ferdinand invited Hubert to sit on his cot with a queerly warm look.

Hubert shuddered from the draft that entered through the tent flap, and quickly fixed it shut with trembling fingers, then came over and sat down awkwardly beside the ginger-haired young noble.

He was a lot less intimidating when his guard wasn’t up, Ferdinand decided. Ferdinand had fallen in love with him for his magnificence and graceful skill, for his mysterious behavior and his intoxicatingly obscure ways, but now that he looked at the pale, thin, awkward man before him, he found him equally lovable, if not more so. 

He had seemed so majestic and romantic out there in the woods, but now Ferdinand guessed that he was just as inexperienced with love as he was. He didn’t know what kind of man he was, really, but he wanted to find out. They had been together for so long, that it seemed unfair that they still knew so little about what was on each other’s minds and hearts. Ferdinand wanted to know what burdened Hubert’s heart. He knew that there had to be something.

“So, would you like a drink?” Ferdinand stood up suddenly, unsure of what else to do.

Hubert smiled. “Yes, that would be agreeable, thank you.”

Ferdinand poured some wine of his flask into a rusted goblet, and handed it to Hubert.

“I appreciate it.”

Ferdinand sat down beside him once more, and crossed his legs like he usually was careful not to. “So,” Ferdinand took a sip from his own cup. “This war has been trying, to say the least.”

“Yes, very.” Hubert agreed.

Without warning, Ferdinand took the other’s hand into his own and squeezed it. Hubert started, but said nothing, only he squeezed back.

“Your hand is cold as ice, Hubert.” Ferdinand complained playfully, but didn’t pull back. 

“It must be from the cold outside.” Hubert explained stiffly.

“Are you anemic? Maybe that’s it.”

“No, I am not.” Everybody around him had always whispered about him being a vampire. He found such rumors foolish, to say the least.

Ferdinand had an idea. “Well, would you like a drink of my blood, then?” He joked playfully

Hubert swallowed, and paled even further. “No, thank you.” Hubert couldn’t believe he’d ever see the day that Ferdinand offered him his blood, even as a joke. He always thought that Ferdinand was disgusted by him.

Suddenly, he pulled Hubert close and kissed him on the lips in a sudden wave of passion. “You taste very nice, Hubert. Of course, I'd expected you to. Still, my imagination can’t do justice how you actually feel, this close to me.” His face was so close to Hubert’s that he could feel his hot breath on his face.

Hubert didn’t speak, but kissed him back tentatively. It was adorable, how shy he was. Ferdinand was surprised when Hubert asked for entrance between his lips with his tongue, which was poking at him questioningly. Ferdinand eagerly admitted him, and Hubert, who was blushing all the way down his neck, explored his mouth with evident inexperience.   
He ran his tongue over his teeth, and his lashes fluttered against Ferdinand’s cheeks. Their tongues clashed, and the lewd, wet noises that resulted would have shamed them both, if they hadn’t gotten so lost in the kiss, eyes closed, deeply consumed with one another. 

Ferdinand pulled Hubert back onto the cot and caressed the side of his face lovingly, leaning in with his eyebrows creased with emotion, and Hubert let out a soft moan against his lover’s lips. Hubert found a snug place between Ferdinand’s legs, settled there with his pale hands clutching his clothes like a drowning man. 

He wasn’t sure why his hands had curled into fists around Ferdinand’s shirt, but perhaps it was because he hadn’t let him feel such emotion in a long time. He wouldn’t cry, though.   
He wouldn’t cry, even though his beloved had finally confessed his love, something he hadn’t at all expected, and yet had awaited for the longest time. He had tried to block out those feelings, but keeping them down like that and trying to lose touch with them had made him completely numb on the outside, and deep inside the tension was building up quicker than he could handle, until he’d become prone to sudden outbursts and rash behavior that Edelgard labeled “unlike him”. 

He didn’t want to imagine what the emperor would think about his love. She would probably scold him, and tell him that he was being foolish. At least, the Edelgard in his head would tell him that.   
That he should know better, forming attachments to other people in a war where he had to put everything at stake, and where he would have to be prepared to lose anyone at any time. 

That he shouldn’t go putting other people at the mercy of his almost vampiric needs. 

That he should be careful with who he felt affections for, because he might end up killing them, or making them loathe him. He thought that he knew better, that he was better than that, but he was a fool, after all. 

He had become so overcome with emotion that Edelgard - while unknowing of the situation - had advised that if he was frustrated about something, he should do something to alleviate that stress. So he did. He sought out Ferdinand, and asked him to walk with him away from the camps, where he could confess his love in quietude. It had ended up being more romantic than he’d even intended.

Now, he was here, enfolded in Ferdinand’s arms, and his thirst was growing. His frustration hadn’t been bloodlust, though, but love. In fact, he had been distancing himself from the noble not only because of his responsibility and loyalty, but also out of fear that he might do something he’d regret. He didn’t want to hurt the man he’d always loved and secretly admired.

“Hey, Hubert.” Ferdinand broke the kiss, and when Hubert pulled away, he saw that he was bleeding from his mouth. But his expression wasn’t angry, or horrified. Instead, there was a strange light in his eyes that Hubert hadn’t seen before, even when the noble was talking about himself. “You bit my tongue.” He chuckled with a faint blush in his cheeks.

Hubert flushed, and pulled away suddenly, his hands forgetting to disentangle from Ferdinand’s shirt, and the both of them fell on the floor with a loud crash, Ferdinand on top of Hubert.

“Woah, are you alright?” Hubert opened his eyes hesitantly, and saw that Ferdinand was on top of him, his lovely ginger locks hanging down around his face, which was looking down at him with bright eyes full of concern.

Hubert had a furious blush on his face, averting his eyes shyly. “Y-yes...I am fine. I apologize for causing you any trouble. If you would kindly get off of me, I think I’ll go.”

Ferdinand frowned. “Did my blood taste good? I bet it did, since it’s only the finest of noble blood. The purest you’ll find anywhere. Are you sure you don’t want to try some more?” Hubert knew the game that Ferdinand was playing.

“I- I really think I should go.” Hubert replied haltingly. “Please, let me go.” Ferdinand recognized that expression. He was desperate.

“Fine. If you don’t want to, I won’t force you.” He pressed a kiss to Hubert’s cold lips, his own mouth warm with blood, and yet Hubert was unyielding, even as crimson trickled down his chin. Just as Ferdinand was about to pull away, Hubert opened his mouth and allowed Ferdinand’s bleeding tongue into his mouth. 

The metallic taste drove him crazy, and he found himself sucking on Ferdinand’s tongue before he could stop himself, his hands tangling once again in Ferdinand’s soft hair. 

Ferdinand pulled away, smiling at him with red on his lips, and Hubert’s eyes widened in horror. “I- oh, god, I’m so sorry. I...I have to go.” He pushed Ferdinand off from on top of him and moved for the door, but Ferdinand caught his hand.

“Hubert.” The mage didn’t look his way, but paused in his tracks. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist it. But I had no right to demand that of you. I shouldn’t have even tempted you. It was my fault, not yours. But at least stay for what we came here to do. I promise I won’t force you out of your comfort zone again. You can be in control.” Ferdinand squeezed his hand firmly.

Hubert was torn. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out, but Ferdinand’s offer was becoming increasingly more appealing by the second. He could control himself, right? He turned back to face Ferdinand, still unable to look him in the eye. “Fine. I’ll stay. But I want you to tell me if I am hurting you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ferdinand beamed. “Naturally! Alright, then, my love. Let us no longer use that horrid cot. I don’t care much for the idea of falling on the floor again.” He chuckled jokingly.

Hubert blushed. “Yes...I apologize for that.”

“Come now, Hubert.” Ferdinand chided. “How can you expect to dominate me with an attitude like that?”

Hubert wasn’t sure what had come over him. Why was he acting so bashful and submissive? He, who was usually assertive and cool in demeanor. Only Ferdinand could undo his perfect guise like that. But he needed to step up, and play the assertive part for Ferdinand. That didn’t mean faking it, but there was a bit of acting demanded of him. 

He could still be himself, though. He was still expressing his undying love for the ginger-haired young noble, using his own language and touches to communicate it. That was what he would do. He was beginning to feel more and more curious about how Ferdinand would react.

“If that is what you desire, then I must oblige.” Hubert spoke in a more refined, elegant voice.

Ferdinand giggled, taking his hand and pulling him down onto the rug on the floor with sudden force.

Hubert maintained his composure, however, and ended up on top of him with only a hint of nervousness showing in his eyes. But the sight below him was enough to embolden him - the sight of his beautiful Ferdinand, autumnal locks strewn about him on the ground, a slight rose tint in his cheeks, his eyes bright and full of adoration.

Then, in a soft voice, Ferdinand spoke the words that Hubert had been longing to hear for the longest time. “So, Hubert...are you going to fuck me now? You know I’ve been aching for you.” He rolled his hips slightly against Hubert’s pelvis to emphasize his point, his hands clutching Hubert’s possessively, fingers intertwined.

Hubert breathed softly. “Patience, my love. In time, I will enter you. I, too, have been longing for you. You can’t even begin to imagine how painfully I’ve wanted you, and to be inside you, and to make you writhe in pleasure. I want you to be good for me, and try not to come right away. Also, try to keep your voice down. We don’t want Lady Edelgard hearing us.” He felt a pang of guilt when he uttered that phrase.

Ferdinand hardened at his words, and already he looked a little dazed with lust. And yet, he still had the sense to smile and chuckle. “Always you and Lady Edelgard. Will you ever learn to shut up about your duty to her, and focus instead on me.”

Hubert leaned in and let his breath graze Ferdinand’s ear, nuzzling it with his lips and tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “Perhaps you shouldn’t speak in such an uncouth manner to your superior. Always so needy.” A hand slipped under the hem of Ferdinand’s cotton shirt and icy fingers traveled across his stomach. “Is your desire for me that desperate? Still, that’s no excuse. No way for a respectable noble such as yourself to behave, keening and begging like a dog in heat.” His touch roamed under the waistband of his trousers, exploring the thatch of hair there, but going nowhere near his hardening member. Ferdinand whined.

“Yes...that’s good. Should I treat you like a dog, then, and reward you when you’re a good boy, staying nice and quiet and obedient for me?”  
Ferdinand grunted. “And what if I’m bad? What then?”

Hubert grinned. “Then, I’ll have to punish you.” His hand moved under his shirt to find a small, perky nipple, which he pinched hard between his fingers. Ferdinand moaned.  
Hubert smiled to himself. He had always loved to daydream about making Ferdinand feel good.

Ferdinand looked beautiful like this, and Hubert couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss his soft lips as he toyed with Ferdinand’s nipples and massaged his chest with gentle yet skilful fingers. 

He soon replaced the attention to one of them with his mouth as he kissed down his neck and slid his shirt off over his head, his tongue circling the bud as he attended to the other one with his fingers, biting down gently at the same time that he pinched the other sensitive spot once more. Ferdinand twitched, and bit down on his lip.

Hubert took away his mouth and frowned at his lover. “Come now, Ferdinand. I instructed you to be quiet, but I didn’t mean for you to give me nothing at all.”

Ferdinand was getting harder by the second, his throbbing length very noticeable to Hubert. Hubert’s hands, which were still rather chilly, rubbed Ferdinand’s nipples once more before stroking down his sides, resting on his hips for a second before one hand slid under the waistband of Ferdinand’s pants and exploring the heat below. 

His icy fingers trailed along Ferdinand’s cock, and the noble whined. He took hold of the root, and began to move his hand up to the head, then sliding it back down again. There wasn’t much lubricant to get it going, so he spat on his hand and tried again, this time getting much more motion. 

He began to pump Ferdinand’s cock as he leaned in for another kiss, Ferdinand breathing hard against his lips, and yet still allowing entrance. His tongue tangled with Ferdinand’s and the wet noises both from his hand sliding up and down his cock and from the kiss were making his own length hard. It was beginning to feel very warm in the room, both from the glow of the lamp and from the heat between the two lovers.

Hubert pressed his tongue to the back of Ferdinand’s throat, and felt it tighten around his tongue in response as he sucked for air, his eyes turning glassy with tears as Hubert’s hand accelerated around his cock, moving faster and faster until he felt Ferdinand’s legs tense up, and then he stopped, dragging his tongue out of Ferdinand’s mouth and leaving a string of saliva between their lips.

Ferdinand’s eyes were glazed and wet as his chest rose and fell, and yet he mustered the breath to speak after a few seconds, his legs still twitching. “Wh-why did you stop?” He questioned in a halting voice.

Hubert lowered his own voice to a lower, huskier one. “I’m not going to let you cum yet, my love.” He pressed his nail into the tip of Ferdinand’s cock and his legs shuddered once more, but he didn’t climax.

Instead, he caught onto what Hubert wanted from him, and spread his weak legs tentatively. “Please, then…” He managed. “Enter me.”

Hubert smiled down at the submissive, vulnerable mess of lust that was Ferdinand. He was so hard he looked dizzy, his legs spread eagerly, his mouth in a slight grimace of pain.

“But, my darling Ferdinand,” Hubert started in a gentle voice. “I do not know where you keep your oil.”

Ferdinand spread his legs farther apart, and Hubert knew that he couldn’t stand not being touched. “O-oil? Why would I have any oil?”

Hubert bit his collarbone affectionately, and then leaned into his ear again. “I can’t fuck you unless I have something to let my cock go in, can I? Naturally, a slut like you must have some hidden somewhere, to use on yourself when you’re all alone.” He growled, and Ferdinand shivered.

His cock was leaking against his stomach, and his legs were spread against the carpet beautifully, his ginger hair strewn about his shoulders, his hands curled against the floor. “Th-there’s a bottle in my traveling bag. You’ll find it.”

Hubert smiled with satisfaction, and fetched it with languid motions, returning to him all tall and statuesque, standing before him like a god, still fully clothed. He began to undress before him almost seductively, until finally his underclothes came off, and his erect member was exposed to the air. Ferdinand whined. It looked big. Bigger than he had even dreamed.

“Now, love, I need you to stay quiet when I put it in.” Hubert soothed in a soft voice that made Ferdinand squirm.

Hubert took hold of Ferdinand’s spread legs and placed them on his shoulders, and Ferdinand bit down hard on his lip as he felt the tip being pressed inside him, his legs seizing up as Hubert’s thick length was pushed further and further into his ass until the noble began to wonder if it ever ended.

To Hubert, Ferdinand’s walls were as soft as velvet, and he sank into them easily with the help of the lubricant. “Alright,” He spoke to his dazed lover. “It’s all the way in.”  
“W-wait,” Ferdinand managed. “Don’t move quite yet. I’m not sure if I’m ready.”

Hubert lifted Ferdinand’s chin with his finger. “I will take as much time as needed for my love to feel comfortable. But I need you to look at me.” His mouth quirked, and Ferdinand’s heart fluttered.

“I think I’m ready now.” Ferdinand hoped that he wouldn’t regret saying that.

Hubert started to thrust at a slow and gentle pace, but that alone was enough to make Ferdinand shiver. Hubert felt so good inside of him, he simply couldn’t bear it. His hole loosened up a little more, allowing Hubert to both gain a steady pace and move a little faster. Ferdinand felt the change in speed throughout his entire body, however, and his hands gathered up the carpet under him.

“My love is so beautiful.” Hubert ran a finger along his leg appreciatively, looking admiringly down at the man he had always treasured and wanted to be close to, whose face was flushed and his hair still strewn from their previous tangle. “Worthy of the most renowned of museums. Truly a work of art, one of a kind.” He rolled his hips while buried deep inside of him, and Ferdinand whined at both the feeling and the praise as Hubert began to quicken the pace of his thrusts, now enough to make Ferdinand hug him with his legs. 

Hubert moved his hands down to Ferdinand’s hips to get a better grip on him, and without any sudden motion, but easily and smoothly, Hubert pulled his entire length out of Ferdinand and then pushed it back inside at a much faster pace than Ferdinand was prepared for something to enter him like that.

“Such a good, quiet boy. Such a beautiful boy I am looking at, I feel so lucky to be able to pleasure him like this.” Hubert’s words were turning Ferdinand to jelly.

“H-Hubert...ah, you’re so big...but it feels g-good. Please, keep going...” Ferdinand struggled to speak as his chest began to rise and fall.  
Hubert obliged, and picked up the pace even further so that he himself began to feel deep waves of pleasure. “My~ you feel so good, Ferdinand. I love being inside you, and I want to hear some of your pretty noises. P-perhaps a few wouldn’t hurt.” His cock crashed deep into Ferdinand after being fully removed from inside of him, and Ferdinand moaned in a way that was more of a whimper, his toes curling.

It was not long before Ferdinand came in thick spurts onto Hubert’s chest, and he, wanting even in his most intense moments to make Hubert happy, only let out the tiniest of cries. But that was enough. Hubert was hooked, and he pulled out of him, leaning in for a sloppy kiss as the cum that had splattered onto Hubert’s chest dripped onto Ferdinand’s stomach.


	3. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gets spoiled, and then the two of them snuggle up and go to sleep.

As Hubert passionately kissed Ferdinand, he felt close to his orgasm himself. Of course, making out wasn’t going to do much for his dick. He didn’t want to ask his precious pet to get on all fours and suck it, but at the same time, the idea was appealing. 

Ferdinand has come so quickly from being pleasured by him. Perhaps it was his first time? The idea turned Hubert red, and while he was excited at the idea, it also made him extremely self-conscious. His first time? With him? No, perhaps he was just overly excited to have Hubert touch him. But why would his body respond in such ways to his touch? Why was Ferdinand so wild for a beast like him?

“Ehm...H-Hubert…” Ferdinand choked out with Hubert’s tongue still in his mouth, a hand in his long, resplendent hair. “You’re still hard…” With a tentative hand, Ferdinand reached out and grabbed hold of Hubert’s cock, which made him groan. He could feel Ferdinand smile against his lips.

“I can suck it...if- if you want…” Hubert pulled away, and Ferdinand began kissing down his chest. His lips latched onto Hubert’s small, pink nipple, and his tongue swirled around the areola, his teeth slightly tugging on the bud. Hubert sighed once more, his whole body buzzing with lust.

“N-no… you don’t have to…” But before he knew what was happening, Ferdinand had picked up his rather light body and was carrying him over to the bed, Hubert’s legs wrapped around Ferdinand’s hips. “F-Ferdie...please.” Ferdinand nearly dropped him at that instant. That was the first time he’d heard Hubert call him by his nickname. In fact, usually, he hadn’t referred to him at all.

Then, he blushed, remembering how far apart they’d acted in public, despite suspecting each other’s true feelings and having a bond of mutual trust. They’d never even been allowed to call each other by their names. After all those years of arguing and coldness and Hubert looking down his nose at him, and Ferdinand snapping back heatedly, here they were, in Ferdinand’s tent. Hubert held in his strong arms, calling him by his nickname in a pleading moan, groping his shoulders with his hands.

Hubert hugged Ferdinand’s neck and pressed his body to his, clearly yearning for touch. Ferdinand could hear Hubert’s panting breaths in his ear, and he felt like he was about to collapse and he was set down on the side of the cot, and his legs were spread apart as Ferdinand kissed down Hubert’s slightly toned stomach, Hubert whining for release. 

Ferdinand made sure to leave marks, suddenly feeling his dominant streak after being completely destroyed by Hubert’s cock, a competitive fire flaring up inside him. He wouldn’t lose to this man! 

He would make him feel so loved, so appreciated that he could hardly hold it in. He knew that Hubert hated himself, though he wasn’t sure why, but he wanted Hubert to know that he belonged to no one but Ferdinand, and not the Empire or Lady Edelgard, only him.

Ferdinand sucked on the insides of Hubert’s soft, pale thighs until he left purple bruises flowering all over the tender flesh, and Hubert’s cock twitched in interest, beads of precum forming on the tip. It was now all the way up against his stomach, and unbearably hard. He didn’t give a damn if the others in the camp heard Hubert’s cries. He wanted them to know, all of them, that he was the one making Hubert feel good, in his tent, and no one else.

Finally, Ferdinand’s thin, pale pink lips wrapped around Hubert’s cock, his tongue swirling around the tip and his mouth sucking up the precum eagerly. Hubert moaned, and his hands gathered up Ferdinand’s hair, his eyes closing halfway, so he could still look down at his beloved sucking him, his legs spread wide with Ferdinand’s hands that would surely leave grope marks. He shivered at the thought.

Ferdinand still had bright hickeys on his neck that would be very visible the next day, Hubert knew. But Ferdinand wasn’t done with him. He would let everyone know that Hubert belonged to him, too, in time.

Ferdinand ran his tongue along the underside of Hubert’s cock as he played with his balls, which made the overstimulation unbearable for Hubert. He began to bob his head on Hubert’s cock, fucking his mouth on the erect length, and Hubert’s legs tensed in reply as Ferdinand’s mouth rode up and down, taking Hubert’s member down his throat until tears were forced into his eyes, and then sliding his lips off with a popping noise. 

He surrounded Hubert’s dick in an open-mouthed kiss, and just as Hubert was about to come, Ferdinand removed his mouth entirely and pulled Hubert down with him onto the floor, coming out on top of him, sitting on his stomach and looking down at him with satisfaction as Hubert writhed and whined. He wanted nothing more than to feel Ferdinand’s mouth around him as he came, but apparently the ginger noble had something else in mind.

“F-Ferdie…” That was the second time Hubert had uttered his nickname, and seeing Hubert’s pale cheeks strewn with a blush, his dark hair mussed and disheveled, his lips wet with saliva, his thin, pale body yearning for him and a perfect canvas for love bites and hickeys, Ferdinand’s cock hardened, and he knew that he had to come again.

“Shh...it’s okay,” he stroked Hubert’s hair lovingly, leaning in to crush their lips together once more. “I’ll let you cum, baby, I just want to try something.” He leaned in to kiss and bite Hubert’s neck, knowing that he’d at least tie in competition, and wanting to claim his prize by marking it as his own.

When he found a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of Hubert’s neck, he began to suck and bite it until Hubert began to whimper, his cock dripping in precum. Finally, after coloring Hubert’s entire chest, stomach, thighs, and neck with purple love marks, he slid his hole down over Hubert’s erect cock until he was sitting with it completely filling him. This was the second time that he had Hubert inside him, but this time, he was in control.

Hubert moaned as Ferdinand began to ride up and down slowly, letting Hubert’s thick, long member move inside him slowly but powerfully. He shivered, and began to increase the pace, reaching out and taking Hubert’s hands in his own as he bounced up and down on his cock, already breathing heavily. After his evening training, he’d thought he’d be tired, but doing this with Hubert made him feel like he could go forever, even with sweat dripping down his muscles.

“Baby, you’re so good~” Hubert had tried his hand at praise, but Ferdinand was set on being better than him. “You feel so nice and big with your lovely, hot cock inside of me, stretching me out and going deep into my insides.” He smirked, feeling Hubert pierce his depths against his own control. “I love it when you blush like that, so pretty and sweet, just for me...and your noises, they’re so cute, like a puppy’s.” He squeezed Hubert’s hand as he rode his cock at a quicker pace, going down on it harder so that it plunged deep into him.

“F-Ferdie…” Hubert whined. “Ah…”

“I-I love it when you call my name like that, Hubert...It makes me feel so good. Just you, with your beautiful voice. You know that I treasure you the most, right...I-” Ferdinand’s breath hitched as he found his own prostate, hitting it dead-on with Hubert’s cock. His eyes filled with tears. “God...Hubert, I love you so much! Ah, I- always have…” He continued to hit his prostate with surprising force, and Hubert began to buck his hips and thrust upwards into it, the force of both of them colliding making both of them see stars.

Then, at the same time, their fingers intertwined, Ferdinand’s cock fully erect, and Hubert’s buried deep inside his hole, the two of them came, eyes closed, holding each other’s hands with a death grip. 

When the two of them finished, there was cum all over Hubert’s chest, and Hubert’s seed had filled Ferdinand fully, making him feel like he was about to burst as he slid off of Hubert’s cock, the two of them still twitching and breathing heavily, completely weak and fucked out, their bodies numb with the pleasure. Cum dripped out of Ferdinand’s hole, and Hubert admired it with a red face. 

Ferdinand was smiling giddily as he snuggled up next to his lover, wrapping his leg and arms around him and burying his face into the crook of his neck, their flushed, exhausted, naked bodies pressed close, both covered in hickeys. “You were so good, my darling Hubert.” Ferdinand spoke gently into the crook of his neck, hugging him tight.

“Yes…” Hubert replied in a dazed voice, amazed by his beloved. “You were amazing, as well...I believe we’ve settled at a tie.” He chuckled lightheartedly.

Ferdinand pinched his cheek scoldingly. “Oh, Hubie...always looking for a competition. Can’t we just be equals? I mean, that’s how I see you, if I’m being honest. It’s how I’ve always seen you.” Ferdinand blushed at the realization.

“Yes...I suppose you’re right. You are my equal, Ferdinand.” Hubert carded his fingers through his lover’s locks lovingly. “You have always been my equal, and more, to me at least. Since we are perfect equals, it is only natural that we are made for each other. You are the tea to my coffee, and that is why we cannot live without each other. That is why you musn’t die in the upcoming battle.” Hubert’s eyes were soft with sentiment.

Ferdinand giggled. “You’re cute, Hubie, you know that? Saying that I’m the tea to your coffee. That was pretty adorable. So were all the noises you made during sex.” Ferdinand teased, pinching Hubert’s cheek once more.

Hubert blushed. “Well...you’re much cuter. I’m a disgrace, and ugly to boot.”

Ferdinand swatted him playfully. “Nonsense! How can you say such things! Clearly you’re the cuter one of the two of us, with your shy nature and your adorable blush, and your lovely dark hair and pretty eyes...plus, you’re really smart. You’re a genius, and so elegant, too!”

“N-no…” Hubert protested. “You’re the one with the long, bright locks that you always take care of so well, and the pretty eyes, too. Plus, you’re always so loud and proud, like a little bird with its chest puffed out. It’s painfully cute. 

“And you’re much stronger physically, which means you put in a lot of work. I just pour over books all night, but I doubt I could hold my own with my muscles. And you’re kind, too...so gallant. I always come off as cold and unapproachable, but you were blessed with the social graces. You work really hard, you know?”

“But you work even harder, having to serve Lady Edelgard day and night, taking care of all of your affairs, and your magic is crazy strong, able to defeat entire armies with one strike! I could never do as much. Plus, the way you’re awkward when someone compliments you, and how you like to tease people when they’re scared of you...I find it really charming.”

“No, you can’t say that...I’m definitely not charming.” Hubert argued back.

“Ah, whatever.” Ferdinand sighed dramatically. “There’s no use in us bickering like an old married couple.”

At that, Hubert’s face lit up with red slightly. “Y-yeah…” He grabbed hold of Ferdinand’s hand subconsciously, and pulled him closer.

“Hey…” Ferdinand spoke up softly. “Do you want to stay the night here with me? I don’t really care what the others or Edelgard think, you know.”

Hubert blushed. “But I have work to do...and what if Lady Edelgard has a nightmare?”

Ferdinand shushed him with a finger to his lips. “You have to sleep, Hubert. Might as well spend the night with me.”

Hubert swallowed, and nodded. “Oh well...I suppose it couldn’t hurt, after all that the others must’ve heard…”

Ferdinand giggled again, his face bright red. “Yeah...besides, you should loosen up a bit, and learn to let go of all that stress.”

Hubert nodded silently. “For you,” He mumbled. “I’ll try…”

And so the two of them spent the night sprawled on the rug with a blanket thrown over them, snuggling close for warmth and fully bundled up in their sleep clothes once more for protection against the cold.

The next morning, the sunlight streaked through a crack in the opening to the tent, and when both of them opened their eyes, they sighed with relief to see that they were still wrapped in each other’s arms, and that the night before hadn’t been but a wild, exciting dream. Whatever would come, they would do it together, and that was enough to fill their hearts with courage. Now, on the battlefield they fought for the Empire and to stay alive, to be there to support each other and to share a tent at night. Nobody raised an eyebrow at them, as they had suspected all along (especially Edelgard, who teased Hubert constantly about it), and were glad to see them so full of life and fighting spirit. 

They would fight for each other, and for a better world in which the two of them could live peacefully. And when they went to bed at night, they snuggled close, safe in each other's arms, surviving by their love until the day when they could settle down in a new world and enjoy its peace together.


End file.
